


Machine Gun

by ez_duriri



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Flirting, Kids Training Camp AU (Haikyuu), M/M, Not Beta Read, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Sugamama, Suga’s the coach, Teacher Sugawara Koushi, Top Oikawa Tooru, Uncle Oikawa Tooru, no smut... he’s just top lol, oikawa’s annoying, suga’s just (-.-;)y-~~~, technically a teacher...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26102965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ez_duriri/pseuds/ez_duriri
Summary: “Practice with me ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)”...Why is it called “Machine Gun”? I don’t know; this really has nothing to do with the story... Oikawa’s a flirt and Suga wants none of that, but eventually gives in.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 89





	Machine Gun

**Author's Note:**

> Keywords:
> 
> Ojisan - Uncle  
> Chuka - Chinese style restaurant

Surprising, isn’t it—how Kageyama and Oikawa can get so heated and competitive in a children’s volleyball game.

“Wahahaha! You totally flunked that set! Is your energy depleting? It’s pretty early in the afternoon for our regular first year setter over here to have that happen.” Oikawa laughs maniacally, making Kageyama growl and clench his jaw, a fire-y aura enveloping around him.

“Kageyama, don’t mind. He’s only trying to get to you to lose this set. You got this.” Sugawara, from the sidelines, says softly to the angered first year. Luckily, his anger quiets down and he begins to focus more, and possibly even gaining more stamina thanks to Sugawara.

_ That was quick. What did Mr. Refreshing even say to him? Oh right, he’s refreshing, why should I even bother to ask. _ Oikawa, pretty ticked about his advances slivering away due to Sugawara’s encouragement to his rival setter.

How did three get together to play a match together in a children’s volleyball camp? Well, Oikawa is taking his nephew Takeru to camp instead of his sister doing it for him, and low and behold, he sees the third year Karasuno setter as a  _ coach _ and his underclassmen there to show an example for the kids. Oikawa was given permission to be an example as well, thus the practice match takes place. 

Oikawa is up against Kageyama, along with 10 elementary students playing. Sugawara, being the coach, just watches.

Aaaand  _ Kageyama’s team lost. _ Of course, he’s annoyed about losing to Oikawa, but he just needed to adapt with his smaller teammates.

“Don’t mind, Kageya—”

“HAH! Look at the genius setter now!” Oikawa has his hand on his waist and and his other hand curled into a fist and up to below his mouth.

Kageyama growls just like last time. “They’re not my actual team! If they were, we’re definitely gonna kick your a—” He tries to walk up to Oikawa as he says this, but Suga stops him.

“Language! Children are here. How about you two stop fighting. The match already ended.” Suga says to Kageyama and his anger dies down a little, and then his attention turns to the kids. “It’s break time! You guys can get refreshments or ice cream from here, but come back after an hour for another practice match.” Suga clasps his hands together and the kids cheer, despite being fatigued, and they scatter to do their thing.

Suga goes ahead and sits down, taking his water bottle and taking a sip of water. He remembers his other two guests and gets two other water bottles from its holder and walks up to the both of them, who were just standing about.

“Thank you, Suga-san.” Kageyama says softly, almost unintelligible, but Suga hears it and he just smiles at the taller boy. He turns to Oikawa and gives him the other water bottle and Oikawa simply beams at him, like he would to his fangirls. Suga just smiles back politely and turns to his back.

Suga goes to his initial spot but overhears the two setters’ conversation from behind

“What’s his name?” Oikawa asks.

“Why do you want to know?” Kageyama snaps.

“Why are you so overprotective, huh?”

“Because he probably doesn’t want you to know.” That’s all Suga hears from there. Suga arrives at the bench. He doesn’t know if Oikawa was asking about his name, but it could be anyone, so he decides to not interrupt anything. However, they continue talking,  _ more like arguing _ , while Suga isn’t hearing.

“He’s my nephew’s teacher! I have to know.”

“I’m still not telling you.”

“You little—”

“You wanna fight?”

“Whatever. You’re just gonna lose or Mr. Refreshing is just going to stop us. Either will happen.”

“Quit with the Mr. Refreshing, it’s rude. And like I’ll lose.”

“Well, you’re not telling me his name so what else am I going to call him!”

“He or him, duh. Pronouns exist.”

“Just tell me his damn name!”

“Desperate fucker!”

“Language, Tobio-chan! And I’m desperate? Please. I can make Suga drop to his knees and beg to suck my—”

“Oi, children are here! Suga-san wouldn’t even do that!”

“Says the one who said ‘fucker’!”

“Says the one who said ‘language’! You pretty much repeated what I just said!” 

It’s pretty much back-and-forth from there.

Their argument keeps on going, and the subject always changes. As soon as they start arguing about who has the best fashion sense, Suga comes in and breaks the two from their feud. Since he’s shorter than both of them, he puts his hand on either of their chests, which makes Oikawa’s stomach flutter without him knowing why, and pushes them apart. He quickly drops his hands, though, and Oikawa feels a bit of loss from that, but he doesn’t even know what he lost.

“Do you two never stop fighting? You guys are better than that.”

“This brat isn’t.”

Kageyama just growls at him again. “I didn’t start it. You even insulted me just now!”

“I’m not nice to people who aren’t nice.” Oikawa retorts.

“Nobody even likes you—”

Suga interrupts again. “Ok… Well… just, try to ignore each other for a while, ok? It seems like you two can’t get along any time soon.” He smiles awkwardly, with his eyebrows furrowing and distress clear on his face.

“Alright. I’ll just go to my nephew. You better take care of that angry dog, over there.” Oikawa says to Suga, and points to Kageyama as he says “angry dog.” Kageyama growls,  _ just like an angry dog, I guess he isn’t that far off, _ and the most affable of the three sighs. 

“I know he isn’t pleasant to deal with, but hey, he’s one bad apple among many good ones. Try socializing with some of the kids!” Suga encourages, and Kageyama tries to give it a shot. He walks up to a group of kids a few feet from here, and stares down at them, with his resting face. His resting face looks a bit crabby, and he doesn’t know what to say, making him seem like he’s staring down at the children with disgust without that being his actual intention. They get scared and run away.

Kageyama turns to Suga and raises one of his eyebrows. “What was that all about?” He asks.

A surprised but nervous Suga stutters. “U-uhm, maybe try to look happier? Smile more! But, before that, let’s just get some ice cream.”

“Ok.”

Off to Oikawa—he’s just pestering his nephew. “Takeru! Let me come with you.”

“Hah? I’m old enough to go down the street to get drinks, ojisan! I’m not letting you come with.”

“Eh?? You’re being rude. I  _ am _ coming with. I have money, too.” Oikawa says, not necessarily in a scolding manner but more of a whiney one.

“Hmph, fine, but I have allowance anyway.” His nephew huffs in annoyance.

“Whatever, you little meanie. Also, hey, what’s the name of your coach?” Oikawa quickly changes the subject.

“Why ask? You aren’t gonna harass him like Kageyama, right?”

“Who knows. Is he nice to you guys?”

“More than nice. He actually isn’t going to be a coach, but an elementary teacher.”

“An  _ elementary _ teacher? Is he a masochist? Working with little brats?” Oikawa asks rhetorically, in awe and confusion as he grimaces. They finally reach the vending machine as Oikawa says this.

“Hey, I’m no brat!” Takeru exclaims, and then he hovers his finger over the buttons, trying to figure out what drink he wants to get.

“Hmm… really?” Oikawa smirks, getting ready to tease his little nephew.

“More like ojisan is the brat!”

“Rude!” 

Their banter stops as Takeru looks to his left to see a certain silver-haired setter. “Sugawa— Uh, I mean, sensei!” He calls out, waving his hand to their coach, who’s approaching them as well as the raven-haired setter.

“Wha— did you just almost say his name—” Oikawa whisper-shouts, but suddenly gets cut off by a refreshing voice.

“Hi, Takeru! Hey there too, Oika— uh, you’re both Oikawa.” Suga mutters awkwardly, but it makes Takeru snicker a little.

Oikawa says nothing back, but gives Suga a subtle nod with his hand up before dropping it back down. Not much of a given reaction on the outside, but Oikawa would be lying if he said that wasn’t cute.

Suga comes closer to pat Takeru on the head, then he says “We’re just gonna get ice cream, don’t mind us.” before walking past with Kageyama to the convenient store right beside them.

“He pats your head? You don’t let me do that.”

“You do it too rough, but Suga’s gentle. He says my hair feels nice, too.”

“You barely have any.” Oikawa jokes.

Takeru just ignores him.

Looking back, Suga does have baldy #5 on their team. Oikawa wonders if he pats his head like Takeru’s too (disclaimer: he actually does.) Oikawa makes an observation that Suga’s a very friendly and touchy person, and makes an assumption that he breaks easily, with the exception of a volleyball game.

Oikawa spaces out, until his nephew starts talking.

“I have my drink. Let’s go back.”

“Uh-huh— what? I mean, ok, let’s do that.” Oikawa’s train of thought comes back to him and they walk back, with Takeru obviously giving his uncle a weird face when he stumbled at his words.

  
  
  


As the kids are in the changing rooms, Suga just stays inthe court and leans against the wall, looking at the floor, crossing his arms and doing nothing in particular.

“Hey there.” Oikawa’s voice pierces through the silence, making Sugawara jump a little. “Oh, sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.” Oikawa chuckles, teasing a little.

Sugawara looks to his right, and stands up straight, not anymore leaning against the wall and he then drops his arms to his side. He sees Oikawa leaning his left shoulder against the wall and crossing his arms coolly with a smirk on his face, though this strikes Suga as nothing really amazing. Just chill, despite Oikawa’s attempts at looking suave. A bunch of girls would be squealing right now if there were any, but there were none.

“Hi. Don’t worry, it’s ok.” Suga smiles subtly, but still feels uncomfortable. He isn’t all that close to Oikawa, and they only so much as said ‘hi’ today between them only. He doesn’t seem all that nice to him either, but not to an extent like he is to Kageyama. To Suga, Oikawa just seems like he pretends to be nice to him when he actually thinks less of him. This might be who he is to anyone, actually

“Anyway, what’s your name?”

“Sugawara Koushi.”

“Koushi? Cute! Should I call you Koushi-kun, or Suga-chan? Kou-chan is nice too.”

“...Neither?”  _ Did he just call my name cute? That’s… strange coming from him. _ Suga thinks.

“One or the other.”

“Suga is ok. Maybe quit the honorific?” Suga says, making it sound like a question, resulting in it becoming a choice up to Oikawa rather than a command.

“Nah.” He says bluntly. Suga just shrugs it off, not wanting to start a fight to the brunette’s pestering. Although he  _ is _ being pretty obnoxious, Suga is slow to anger.

“Ok…” Suga trails off, and looks to the horizon, before a finger pokes at his cheek.

“Uh— eh?” He babbles in confusion, bringing a hand to hover over his cheek.

“I wanna see you play.” Oikawa says, seemingly 100% serious. “I’ll come back next time to see.”

“M...m.” The shorter male hums in agreement, hesitating a bit from not being able to keep up with Oikawa’s fast straight-forwardness. Suga resists the urge to blush from embarrassment and the pressure Oikawa puts on him. Fighting against someone who’s rightly earned the name “Grand King” on the court when you’re just a third year setter who got benched by a first year makes him a bit nervous, but no need to get flustered over a little practice match with little kids.

Oikawa smiles sweetly at him, almost sickly. “Don’t croak then.” 

He then walks off, finally giving Suga some space, meeting with Takeru who was a few feet away from those two.

“Oi, were you flirting with sensei?” The 7 year old boy asks his uncle.

“Hm? What made you think I was?”

“You look like a creep every time you try to do that to somebody.”

“Wha— no! You just don’t understand ‘cause you have no charm like I do.”

“Mm, sure.”

“Don’t sass me, child!”

  
  


The next day, Oikawa does come to stop by again. Kageyama isn’t here this time, but he didn’t come here for his rival underclassmen—he came for the cute coach third year.

Like Suga and Oikawa agreed with, they had a practice match, and Oikawa’s team won, but by a sliver of a chance; Suga was a difficult one.

Unfortunately, Oikawa’s unlikeable personality decided to shine through.

“Ahah! Another point to Seijoh’s setter and zero for Karasuno. Damn you, Suga-chan, you were a toughy—but alas, I’m still the greatest. You’re no better than I am!”

No one’s surprised Suga puts up with his attitude.

“Good game, Oikawa. You put up a good fight.” Suga grabs his hand and shakes it, with no intention of leaving a sour taste in Oikawa’s mouth, andeven does it with a sweet smile. He lets go and they have their break.

Oikawa is a bit stunned. He really isn’t gonna get mad, huh? Kageyama and Suga are total opposites.

I wonder what the brunette could do to make Suga break. It doesn’t matter what reaction he gets from the shorter male, but all he cares about is how he could fiddle with him to show he’s stronger than Sugawara. 

Even if it makes him look bad in front of him.

  
  


“I expected more from the replacement setter.”

“I realised that set was a little off~ How are you holding up, Suga-chan?”

“For being better than Kageyama, you’re surprisingly average.”

Suga hated it. He hated being demeaned by Oikawa. Though he didn’t show his irritation, he wasn’t trying to be nice about it either. Only sigh or a subtle irritated facial expression. Just—Oikawa just wasn’t helping. He knows they’re both rivals, but he thought Oikawa didn’t need a reason to be this way. He could’ve just used his skills to win, not his obnoxiousness. This really just rubbed Suga the wrong way. He could see why Kageyama was pissed, but he really only had himself to make him calm down and not smite the brunette. It just wasn’t him, either. If he’d hit anyone, and not in an intentionally painful way, it would be his friends.

Luckily, the day ended to not further prolong Suga’s unnerved state.

“Suga-chan.” Well, nevermind. He’s still here.

“Yes?”

“Wanna practice with me?”  _ Hah? _

“What about taking Takeru home?”

“My sister, er, his mother came along to pick him up this time.”

“Hm… well…”  _ Quick, think of an excuse! _ “I have school duties.”

“Isn’t it semester break?”

“Well, I have a tutor.” 

“Objection! I stalked you, and I know you don’t. You’re in honors. ’You trying to avoid me?” Oikawa pouts dramatically.

“I— wait, what?” I ask, bewildered. He  _ stalks _ me?

“Oh, come on, that was an exaggeration. I only have connections. I wouldn’t go and follow you to Karasuno yet.”  _ Yet. Are you kidding me? He’s persistent. _

Suga doesn’t want to have any of this, so he tries to evade Oikawa’s advances again.

“Ok, I’m sorry for lying, I was trying to be considerate. I’m not interested. I’ll see you later, Oika—” Suga says, smiling a bit and trying to be genuine, but Oikawa grabs him by the arm, stopping him from grabbing his bag and leaving.

“Come on, you’re free, right? I’m sure you can spare some time. It’s a good opportunity to practice with me.” Oikawa says, wiggling his eyebrows when trying to convince me to practice with him. 

Suga sighs. “I’d rather go home.”

“Can I walk you home?”

“I can go by myself.”

”But pestering you is fun.”

_ Pushy _ , Suga thinks. Maybe he isn’t raising his voice much to let him get the message, but he doesn’t want to burst out unnecessarily. He can just deal with this in a civil way.

“I’m… alright, thanks.” 

“Hm… How about next time?”

“Huh?”

“Next time you practice with me?”

“I don’t have time.”

“But you do. I saw you in a Chuka once after training.”

“Ok… well, why didn’t you go and say hi?” Suga changes the subject, not really knowing what to say anymore and what to do.  _ I just want this to end. _

“I didn’t think you knew who I was.” Oikawa shrugs.

“Everyone knows who you are. Well, everyone is an exaggeration but you know what I mean.”

“Oh? Glad to know someone as lovely as you knows who I am. That really boosts my ego, y’know.” The silver’s whole body stops working for a bit. What to even say to that? Why is this guy so… mood swing-y? First he’s laughing at Sugawara losing, now he’s calling him “lovely”. 

“U-uh, yeah, uhm… Anyway, I’ll just go home now if you’ll excuse me… Thanks, see you.” Suga then leaves past the gate, Oikawa trailing behind him.

“Alright, I’ll just talk to you next time.” Oikawa waves at me once Suga walks down the street. The silver just looks ahead, not really wanting to look back at him.

  
  
  


“Ojisan, why do you keep bringing me here?”

“Why not? Would you rather get taken here by your boring mom or one of the best volleyball players in the prefecture for you to brag to your friends?”

“You just play and laugh at them. Nothing to brag about. It’s embarrassing that you’re even here, actually.”

“Rude! Whatever, I’m not even here for your bragging rights.”

“Hm? What even are you here fo—”

“Suga-chan~!” Oikawa’s attention suddenly moves elsewhere once the silver haired male is in sight.

Sugawara turns his head and his eyes widen at the sudden spotlight. Takeru just looks unfazed and goes “oh” in a monotone voice once he sees his uncle bolt over to the shorter setter from Karasuno.

“Ah— uh, hi, Oikawa-san, Takeru-chan. We were just starting, so you two can go ahead [to change].”

“Alright. Takeru, you go ahead.”

“Hm? Are you not going to, Oikawa-san?” Suga asks the tall brunette.

“Nah. I won’t play, I’ll just watch. Unless Suga-chan really wants to know I took my shirt off today.” Oikawa wiggles his eyebrows and Suga just looks at him like what Takeru did just earlier.

“Well, if you’re going to watch, you can just sit down there.” The shorter male points to the bench a few feet away, completely ignoring Oikawa’s strange comment.

The whole time, Oikawa was staring at Sugawara mentoring the kids. Sometimes giving demonstrations to basic techniques, or just standing on the sidelines and watching over them. It really bothers yet puts Oikawa at awe at how good he is at being gentle to kids. He himself isn’t good at doing that, even to his nephew.

So he’s suddenly petrified at Sugawara calling him over to the court. 

“...What?” He blurts out.

“I need you to demonstrate something. Will you?” Suga asks. It doesn’t sound fakely sweet, and it sounds so gentle. His tone of voice really wants Oikawa to just pin the angel to the ground and—

“Uh…” He hums lamely. “I— sure, ok. What is it?” He suddenly thinks hopefully that Suga didn’t call him more times than needed as his train of thought was out the window when he was staring at the other setter being all sweaty and sexy.  _ Takeru’s definitely going to notice him being weird about going to his training house now _ .

“Minus tempo.” He’s talking about a set. Why can’t he do it himself? Oikawa’s sure he can.

“Why not you?” Oikawa says his thoughts out loud.

“I’m no better than you.” Suga says this, with no venom in his voice whatsoever. Just pure genuine. Even with a small smile, no sadness tracing his face. It still gives Oikawa a twinge in his chest but he doesn’t mind it for long. He just needs to believe it’s true for him to reach his goal. That was his mindset anyway.

He teaches alongside Sugawara. Moreso doing what Suga tells him to do as he just keeps quiet, not really having a struggle, but still being serious.

“Hey, sorry I had to drag you in. I thought it was a good decision for them, though. That doesn’t excuse your dirty clothes now, though.” Suga says apologetically to Oikawa, who had his initial clothes get soiled during practice.

“Oh, Suga-chan, you already dragged me in in the first place. It’s fine, though.” Oikawa says, not really elaborating on the first part he said, making Suga confused.

“Wha..? What do you mea—”

“Never mind that. Can we practice now?” Oikawa asks suddenly. It’s almost sundown, and all of the kids have already gone, even Takeru.

“Uh- uah?”

“I asked you last time, didn’t I?”

“I already changed…”

“Then change back maybe..?”

Sugawara sighs. “It’s been a long day, already. I’m sure you would know when you’ve had enough. Let’s just go now.”

“But I haven’t gotten enough of you, yet.”

Sugawara stops in his tracks and shrieks in confusion and suddenness “W-what?”

“Let’s practice~” Oikawa coos, again not really minding what he just said that made Suga break a little. He did mind looking at his face and fanboying a bit, but careful not to show it.

“I don’t want to. Period. What’s the fun in practicing with someone you don’t like?” Sugawara says, suddenly showing he’s not having it.

“What’s the point in talking to someone  _ you _ don’t like, Suga-chan?” Oikawa retaliates. emphasising the  _ “you” _ showing that Oikawa gets the impression that Suga doesn’t like him.

“I never said I don’t like you, Oikawa.”

“I never said I liked you either. C’mooon, just practice with me at least once!” The brunette goes whiny again with his tone.

“What’s the point in practicing with someone who doesn’t like you?”

“I never said I didn’t like you!”

“So what is it?”

“Ah, you backed me into a corner there, Suga-chan.” Oikawa chuckles suddenly, making Sugawara get confused with what he’s getting at. Ironically, he pins Sugawara into the corner of the small “break” room.

“Ah— Oika—”

“Let your imagination run wild in how much I want to practice with you.” He says in the poor blonde’s ear, voice hoarse from how low it was. 

“I— It’s just a volleyball game… What’s the point in getting hyped.” Suga mutters, turning his face away from the side where Oikawa’s face is, since it’s so close. He was scared of using the word “excited” too, for obvious reasons…

Oikawa just chuckles and gives Suga some air and space. “Who knows what’ll happen when we do?”

“I don’t like the sound of that.”

“Hmm… maybe you will.”

“What are you implying?”

“I’m a good player! Your skills will skyrocket when you practice with me, promise. C’mon, at least give it a shot, for you and not me.” Oikawa’s reasons he stated are not what was in Suga’s mind. Well, it wasn’t like Oikawa was stating the truth anyway.

“What’s in it for you?”

“I get to know more about the rival team’s other setter.”

“But I thought you were going to help me get better?”

“If I’m good at something, surely I’ll know how to counter it. Besides, don’t worry, it’s not like I’ll completely change your game plan—I’ll just make it better. You’re a much more fun bet than Tobio-chan and his disgusting pure talent.” Oikawa reasons, and grimaces at the mention of his underclassmen rival.

Suga sighs again. “What if I say I’m not interested?”

“Wah, c’mon! Is there any other way for us to hang out that you’d want?” Oikawa complains.

“This training thing and you coming over is fine, you know.”

“But I want it to be just us! Two adults with no brats to deal with that are taking you away from me.”

“Hm, who said I was ever yours to be taken away from?” Suga closes his eyes and giggles slyly.

“Oh, I’ll make you mine, then.”

Oikawa leaves Sugawara confused once again for the third time.

  
  
  


This time, Oikawa doesn’t go to training. Suga definitely minds about this and it follows him around the whole time during working hours.

Suga doesn’t want to have to do this, but it just haunts him to no end if nothing happens.

“Hey, Takeru, may I ask you a question?”

“Hm? Yes, Sugawara-sensei?” The boy looks up at the blonde.

“U-uh, sorry I have to ask, but I’m only curious. Is there a reason Oikawa-san isn’t here? I know he’s only been here a few times for me to notice a pattern, but— uhm, yeah, I’m only wondering.” Suga rambles, not wanting to sound suspicious despite him  _ really _ not nailing it.

“Oh, ojisan? Yeah, he said he was busy with schoolwork. I was confused about him not coming too, though, actually.”

“Ah, I see… Well, sorry to bother you. Continue doing your thing, then.” Suga smiles sweetly and goes back to sit on his bench, awaiting closing time.

Once that time rolls around, he really doesn’t mind about the brunette’s disappearance anymore.

Until he comes back.

“Tooru?” Sugawara hears a woman say in shock from outside the gate.  _ As in Oikawa Tooru? _ He can’t help but eavesdrop. “What are you doing here? I’m already picking up Takeru.”

“Nah, it’s alright. I’m only here for the coach.” That’s Oikawa’s voice. Coach?  _ Me?? _

“Ugh, so you have done something to him, you weirdo! This is why your girlfriend left you.” The woman, presumably from before, laughs and Oikawa just whines.

“I did not! He’s my rival in this prefecture, you know.”

“That doesn’t matter because you surely do have a crush on hi—”

“Hush, whatever. Now, did he notice I was gone?”

“Yeah.”

Oikawa cackles. “Ah, he does care about me~” He says, sounding lovestruck.

“Ew. See! I hope Sugawara-sensei dumps you.”

“You’re so mean! Are you not supportive of my love life at all?”

“Doesn’t matter who it is you’re dating. I just feel bad for them.”

“Wah! Takeru’s such a brute to you, Tooru! That’s hilarious!”

“Hush, married woman. This is why I’m not having kids…”

“You’re just jealous that your sister got married before you.”

“Whatever. You two go on ahead now. I have business to attend to.”

Sugawara, having heard the whole conversation, realises Oikawa’s gonna come in and see that he was in hearing distance. He doesn’t want to be in the receiving end of that so he bolts to the break room and goes to change.

“Suga-chan~?” Despite Oikawa being harmless, Sugawara feels as if he’s the target of an incoming murderer.

“Hello— Don’t change yet!” Oikawa says as he comes in where Sugawara’s changing.

“Wah! Ah- what?” That caught Suga off guard, even if he  _ did _ hear Oikawa right outside.

“Nuh-uh, don’t take off your shirt. You don’t want to know what I do when I see you all sweaty and bare. And besides, let’s practice!” Suga doesn’t know how to interpret his words; it’s either perverted or Oikawa would just be disgusted.

“I never agreed to that.” Sugawara reminds him, making him pout.

“Eh… I came all this way! And just for you. Don’t turn me down~” He whimpers, but it’s clear he’s just being playful.  _ Manipulative bastard _ .

Sugawara sighs for the umpteenth time. “Is there any other thing you want to do other than practice with me?”

“Eh? Does Suga-chan really not want to? Well, there is something I want to do with you, but I figured you’d want something done more tame first.”

Suga doesn’t suppress showing his blush this time, but it only shows for a little while as he regains his control back. This doesn’t stop from Oikawa rejoicing in victory in his mind, though.

“It’s almost night. I don’t think it’s ideal to practice now.”

“There’s something else I want to do at night, then.” Oikawa says suggestively. Sugawara’s eyes become half lidded with a frown on his face.

“You really give me no choice, do you? Fine, I’ll practice with you.”

“Hooray! Victory!” Oikawa cheers. “Eh, but do you really not want me to—”

“Stop your sentence right there, sir, lest I won’t comply anymore.”

“Fine, fine.”


End file.
